


Цукки нравится

by Raona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Цукки нравится рисковать. Он говорит: «Это заводит».Тадаши не может не согласиться: еще как. То что заводит Цукки, заводит и его.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014 для команды Споконов.

Цукки нравится музыка. Цукки неохотно расстаётся с наушниками.  
Тадаши не так умён и проницателен, как Цукки, но давность знакомства тоже кое-что значит. На самом деле, Цукки нравится молчать: даже если плеер на паузе, он не снимает наушников. И не говорит об этом никому, конечно же. Остальным — не говорит, а вот Тадаши сказал.  
Это его «не желаю слышать».  
Это один из слоёв его несокрушимой брони.  
Она холодно сияет и слепит, но Тадаши привык, и ему даже нравится. Он вообще думает, из Цукки вышел бы отличный рыцарь. Идеальный герой. Будь Тадаши писателем каким-нибудь — именно про такого бы и сочинил.  
Цукки — его герой.  
Такой, на которого хочется быть похожим, с которым хочется быть рядом всегда.  
Поэтому каждый раз, когда они идут вместе из школы, и Цукки стягивает с головы свои огромные «уши», Тадаши задерживает на секунду дыхание. В груди приятно и чуть щекотно тянет — Цукки слушает его.

Цукки нравится играть в волейбол.  
Цукки играет лучше всех.  
Ну, по крайней мере, для Тадаши это именно так. Он повторяет эту мысль, как заклинание, заучивает, даже когда Цукки начинает отставать на тренировках, на которых сам Тадаши в числе последних.  
«Это же Цукки», — думает он, наблюдая за ним внимательнее, чем обычно.  
Самый высокий, самый умный, самый сильный, самый красивый.  
Самый-самый-самый.  
Ну, для Тадаши, по крайней мере.  
Потому он молчит и ждёт. Упрямо верит в то, что рыцарь вот-вот победит дракона, спасёт принцессу и вновь всем докажет, как он офигенно крут.  
Только чем дольше Тадаши смотрит, тем заметнее, насколько тяжёл, оказывается, рыцарский доспех. Неповоротливая груда железа, сковывающая движения, отнимающая силы и время.  
Отборочные всё ближе, всё больше шансов оказаться на скамейке запасных, и когда Цукки в команде начинают обсуждать открыто, Тадаши каждый раз чувствует, как внутри перегорает, больно и тускло, оставляя после себя непонимание.  
То, что делает Цукки, похоже на побег.  
А Тадаши твёрдо уверен: рыцари от драконов не бегают.  
Он долго смотрит на себя в зеркало, на свой конопатый нос, вечно торчащий вихор, неприметное лицо. Он обычный, совсем ничем не особенный, удивительно, что его вообще рядом с Цукки замечают.  
И именно поэтому он понимает, что так нельзя.  
Именно поэтому, когда Цукки говорит, что всё бесполезно, раз нет мотивации и смысла, Тадаши ничего не чувствует, кроме злости и обиды.  
Они движут им, его опустевшим разумом и телом.  
Он на скамейке запасных с самого рождения и навсегда, даже девчонки, которые подходят к нему, всегда спрашивают о Цукки. Он — вечный бесполезный друг героя, даже через сотню лет. Вырасти он — всё равно будет на полголовы ниже его во всех смыслах.  
И как же его бесит, бесит, бесит! — что тот, на кого он равняется, смеет опускаться на ту же скамейку, лишая его цели.  
В лице Цукки ничего не меняется, оно застывает, как гипсовое, и Тадаши, поняв, что хватил лишнего, пугается.  
Сейчас развернётся и уйдёт, и больше никогда с ним не заговорит.  
Или заговорит, но так же, как с остальными, и это ещё больнее и хуже, уж лучше бы молчал.  
Но Цукки улыбается, и говорит, что он, Тадаши, крут. Круче его. И когда он уходит на тренировку с другими командами, Тадаши снова долго разглядывает себя перед зеркалом, а потом улыбается отражению.  
Не такой уж он и бесполезный, наверное.  
Если бы у героев не было друзей, они бы очень глупо гибли, запутавшись в собственных доспехах.

Цукки нравится Тадаши.  
Он так прямо и говорит ему: «Ты мне нравишься».  
Говорит, наклоняясь к нему: «Ты красивый».  
Тадаши видит, как движутся его губы, но слова не доходят до слуха: в голове шумит. Он вдыхает слова вместе с чужим дыханием, вместе с поцелуем, аккуратным, но уверенным. И Тадаши готов поклясться, Цукки продумал каждое слово до того, как произнести это. Мысленно отрепетировал интонацию и наклон головы, повторил поцелуй много-много раз. Может быть, даже — Тадаши надеется, что хотя бы раз, — зашёл немного дальше.  
Идеальный герой всё должен делать идеально. Совершенно.  
Единственное несовершенное в этой продуманной ситуации — сам Тадаши, у которого подкашиваются ноги от чужих тёплых губ. Пытаясь уцепиться за плечо Цукки, мажет раскрытой ладонью по его груди. Ощущение такое, будто окатывает горячим ураганным ветром и сносит прочь. Тадаши отступает на шаг, чтобы не упасть.  
«Вот дурак», — тут же думает он про себя и испуганно смотрит на Цукки.  
Мямлит горящими, непослушными губами:  
— Хорошо.  
Спохватившись, машет руками и частит:  
— То есть, я хотел сказать, я... ну... не против. То есть... Ох.  
И замолкает.  
Цукки всё это время смотрит на него насмешливо. Затем снимает очки, достаёт из кармана салфетку и протирает их неспеша.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, не поднимая на Тадаши взгляда. — Я понял, что ты хотел сказать.  
И улыбается. Просто улыбается, без насмешки.  
Тадаши выдыхает.  
Он чувствует себя раскатанным в тонкий, плоский и очень счастливый блин. Он не знает, чем он может нравиться Цукки, совершенно без понятия, что красивого в его рябых щеках, но абсолютно уверен, что что-то всё же есть. Цукки никогда не сказал бы ерунды.

Цукки нравится рисковать.  
Он говорит: «Это заводит».  
Тадаши не может не согласиться: ещё как. То, что заводит Цукки, заводит и его. Правда, иногда его странности — сплошное неудобство.  
Он моет руки раз пять, дожидаясь, пока в туалете никого не останется. Уроки скоро должны закончиться, но по подлому и дурацкому закону, именно сейчас здесь столько народа, сколько не бывает днём, на большой перемене.  
На короткое мгновение действительно становится пусто, а затем дверь открывается, и в неё вкатывается какой-то первогодка. Озирается, на мгновение цепляя взглядом Тадаши, и идёт в самый конец ряда кабинок. Прежде чем его рука касается ручки, Тадаши говорит:  
— Там занято.  
Собственный голос кажется необычно низким, словно он только что проснулся или зол. Первогодка вздрагивает и, вместо того чтобы пойти к другой кабинке, ретируется прочь, бормоча что-то с извинениями. Тадаши вздыхает, коротко глянув на отражение в заляпанном водой зеркале.  
Он почти дорос до Цукишимы, правда, тот тоже вытянулся на пять сантиметров. Из зеркала с перекошенной от нетерпения мордой на него смотрит большой злой третьегодка.  
Последнее пока ещё непривычно.  
Хмыкнув, он тянется к крану опять, но замирает, отводит руку, машинально проводя по волосам пятернёй. А затем решительно идёт к последней кабинке. Ввалившись внурь и закрыв за собой дверь, он встречается взглядом с Цукишимой. Тот стоит, опершись на стенку, сложив на груди руки. Указательный палец постукивает нервно по предплечью.  
— Долго, — произносит он, еле заметно скривившись.  
— Извини, Цукки, — улыбается Тадаши. — Законы Мёрфи в действии.  
Цукишима ничего ему не отвечает. Смотрит.  
Тадаши смотрит в ответ.  
Крохотный ритуал, один из многих, которые он учится соблюдать, которыми сами как-то обрастают их отношения. Тадаши знает, что будет дальше, но сколько бы раз это ни повторялось, всегда есть долгая минута перед, в которой тягучее предвкушение обволакивает тело, заставляя зудеть, дрожать что-то внутри натянутой струной.  
Ему всё ещё непривычна тяга Цукки к общественным местам, к риску, что их могут застать.  
Тадаши слишком много думает о том, что будет, когда сработает в очередной раз закон подлости. И не перестаёт удивляться тому, что об этом не думает Цукки.  
Идеальный Цукишима Кей, мечта всех девчонок и его герой. Ослепительно педантичный зануда во всём, что касается мнения окружающих.  
Когда струна внутри натягивается до предела, он тянет Цукишиму на себя, запускает пальцы в его волосы. Мягкие завитки скользят, щекочут ладонь, и, добравшись до затылка, Тадаши тянется вверх, прихватывает нижнюю губу, втягивает, ласкает языком и тут же сжимает зубами. Не слишком сильно, но ощутимо, так, что Цукишима вздрагивает и отстраняется. Снимает очки, аккуратно складывая, просовывает в сумку, всё висящую на плече Тадаши. Так же бережно стягивает её с плеча и ставит на пол, рядом со своей.  
Где-то по ту сторону их маленького пластиково-кафельного укрытия хлопает дверь, впуская очередного кандидата на роль разрушителя тайны.  
Шаги торопливые, останавливаются ближе к выходу.  
Клацая пряжкой, Цукки расстёгивает ремень на нём. Вытягивая из петель, заставляет Тадаши податься вперёд.  
— Свяжи, — говорит Цукишима одними губами.  
Золотистая радужка, налипшая по краям огромного зрачка, кажется ярче, чем обычно. Ремень ложится в руку Тадаши, гладкий и тёплый, как будто кусок снятой с него кожи. Наклонившись, Цукки медленно облизывает его щёку. Сначала одну, потом так же — вторую.  
«На шоколадную крошку похожи», — говорит Цукки, когда делает это впервые.  
Это простое движение сбивает внутри Тадаши огромный амбарный замок, который неизвестно кто неизвестно зачем туда повесил. Тадаши перестаёт думать каждую секунду о том, что происходит вне кабинки, вне тусклого пятна света, вне прикосновений друг к другу. Он накидывает ремень на шею Цукишимы, тянет к себе и целует снова, на этот раз грубее, дольше, языком стараясь коснуть горла. Отрывается, лишь когда воздуха уже не хватает, и, толкнув к противоположной стенке, заводит его руки за спину и стягивает ремнём. Достаточно свободно, чтобы не слишком сдавливать запястья, но не дать просто соскользнуть.  
Шумит где-то далеко слив, снова шлёпают по плитке шаги.  
Приближаются, удаляются.  
Цукки говорит, ему нравится быть связанным. Быть беспомощным, но знать, что есть тот, кто в любую минуту сможет освободить его.  
Говорит: «Я тебе доверяю».  
Для человека, который ходит с поднятым забралом двадцать четыре на семь, тщательно контролирует свою речь и не видит без очков дальше двух метров это страшнее, чем признаться в любви.  
От нетерпения Тадаши потряхивает, он промахивается мимо пуговицы на брюках, возится с ширинкой слишком долго. Цукишима, опускающийся перед ним на колени, не располагает к сосредоточенности. Он смотрит почти чёрными глазами снизу вверх, облизывая губы и еле заметно, ехидно кривит уголок губ. Когда Тадаши справляется с дрожью и молнией, и стягивает штаны вместе с бельём до колен, Цукишима плавно качнувшись, прижимается к его бедру, прикусывает кожу. Трётся прохладной, гладкой щекой и носом о вставший член, заставляя захлебнуться шипением.  
Чего бы там не внушали связанные за спиной руки, а единственный садист из них это Цукки.  
Тадаши кладёт руку ему на макушку, зарывается в волосы, надавливая на затылок кончиками пальцев. Плывущим от жара взглядом смотрит, как Цукишима проводит языком вдоль ствола, обхватывает губами головку. На щеке блестит след от смазки, почему-то именно это подстёгивает. Лопается натянутая внутри струна, затопляя от кончиков пальцев до шеи тяжёлым, перечным возбуждением. Тадаши собирает светлые волосы в горсть и толкается в его рот. Чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы гортани, пропуская глубже, так глубоко, что носом Цукишима почти зарывается в волосы на лобке.  
Тадаши не знает, как он этому научился. У Цукки куча неожиданных талантов. Сосёт он лучше любой девчонки. Не то чтобы у Тадаши было много опыта, точнее, совсем никакого, по правде, но ему хватает одной уверенности и взгляда на собственный член, исчезающий между покрасневших губ.  
Он старается двигаться не спеша, только иногда срывается с ритма, грубо и резко толкая голову Цукишимы, так, что тот сжимает горло, придавливая его член там внутри, и Тадаши приходится глотать воздух, запрокинув голову и прикладываясь к стенке затылком посильнее.  
Он не сразу замечает новые признаки жизни по ту сторону двери.  
На этот раз к шагам прибавляются голоса. Они выныривают в разомлевшее, душное сознание, оказываются опасно близко от их укрытия.  
«Последняя, вроде, свободна».  
Шаги замирают, слышен шорох одежды.  
«Нахрена она тебе?»  
Тадаши безотчётно тянет голову Цукишимы назад. Он только теперь вспоминает, что забыл закрыть щеколду. Хотел, когда Цукки увлечётся и не заметит, — он всегда так делает, он Мистер Здравомыслие в Сексе и тот парень, который спасает геройскую задницу. Но забыл сам.  
Тяжёлый, жгучий дурман никуда не исчезает. Наоборот, собирается вдоль позвоночника, звенит, резонирует всем телом.  
Тадаши почти мутит от такой смеси возбуждения и страха, но он не двигается, прислушиваясь.  
Шаги возобновляются.  
«Покурить, — произносит голос у самой кабинки. — Там вытяжка ближе всего».  
Тадаши опускает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Цукишимой. Зря он это делает. Зря он вообще каждый раз на это соглашается, но его ведёт мгновенно от одной мысли, что тот ему позволяет делать с собой. Доверяет контроль и безопасность, и, кажется, с последним Тадаши сейчас крупно облажается.  
Цукки, наверное, не только отлично минеты делает, он ещё и мысли читает. Потому что улыбается неожиданно, криво и едко. Тадаши тяжело сглатывает, член вздрагивает, покачиваясь перед лицом Цукишимы, тот вновь ловит конец губами, покрасневшими, блестящими глянцево от слюны. Сжав плотно, трёт головку языком, сначала медленно, иногда обводя по краю, а потом ритмично, с нажимом. Кожу Тадаши поджигает изнутри, ему нечем дышать, горло сжимает так, что каждый вдох даётся с усилием. Каждый тихий, почти бесшумный вдох, потому что меньше, чем в полуметре стоит кто-то, кто собирается открыть дверь.  
В проёме появляется полоска, ширится целую вечность.  
В груди Тадаши замирает, сжавшись туго, всё вокруг становится узким, как соломинка, тёмным, сладким и простым. Он зажмуривается, кусая костяшку указательного, клонится вперёд. Жалкие остатки самоконтроля уходят на то, чтобы не слишком сильно зажимать волосы Цукишимы и не застонать в голос.  
«Идиот, пошли лучше на крышу. Здесь старик Ямада часто ходит, ловит таких безголовых, как ты»  
Тадаши открывает глаза. Проём между дверью и косяком перестаёт увеличиваться.  
«Тц. Я не безголовый, лень тащиться»  
Шаги нехотя, неуверенно отдаляются.  
Разрядка всё ещё скручивает его в жгучих кольцах. Когда он переводит взгляд на Цукишиму, его встряхивает новой сухой судорогой: на распухших, алых губах сперма кажется слишком белой, стекает по подбородку, заставляя того запрокинуть голову. Тадаши, если б мог, кончил ещё раз. Он ловит лицо Цукишимы, не дав опустить голову, большим пальцем стирает семя с подбородка. Одновременно пытается стянуть с ноги кроссовок, зацепив задник носком.  
Видимо, угрозы завучем, стерегущим курильщиков, действуют. Слышно, как шумит вода в раковине, пара неразборчивых реплик, а потом быстрые удаляющиеся шаги и клацние дверной ручки.  
Тадаши позволяет себе долгий жадный вдох.  
— Оближи его, Цукки, — шепчет он.  
Выпутанной из кроссовка ногой, надавливает на внутреннюю часть бёдра Цукишимы, поглаживает, добираясь до паха, до туго стянутого тканью стояка. Цукишима шумно выдыхает, наклоняется вперёд, делая то, о чём его просят.  
На Тадаши накатывает усталость, смешанная с отголосками удовольствия, мышцы в ноге приятно ноют, и сам он только чудом стоит прямо, оплавился и прилип к стенке. Двигает стопой по чужой промежности почти лениво, но Цукишима дышит всё чаще, сам нетерпеливо вскидывая бёдра навстречу.  
Вот такой у него герой-извращенец.  
И это заразно, наверное.  
— Цукки, Цукки, — повторяет он, пальцами водит по коротким волоскам на его загривке, скользит по шее, за ушами.  
Цукишима стонет тихо, утыкается лбом Тадаши в живот и всхлипывает, вздрагивает крупно. Тадаши убирает ногу, сначала пытается нацепить кроссовок, а потом, плюнув, ставит просто так.  
Никто больше не мешает, не хлопает дверью, закон Мёрфи работает идеально. Капает незакрытый до конца кран. Где-то кончается или начинается урок.  
Тадаши отмирает первым, тянет Цукишиму за плечо.  
— Вставай, — просит он, наклоняясь и натягивая одежду.  
Помогает Цукишиме подняться и расстегнуть ремень. Глядя, как тот растирает запястья и слепо щурится, пытаясь вспомнить, куда дел очки, Тадаши говорит:  
— Это был последний раз, когда мы делаем это с незапертой дверью.  
Наклоняется к сумке и возвращает Цукишиме его зрение. Тот, надев очки, осматривает себя, заметив пятно на брюках, цыкает недовольно.  
Глянув на Тадаши, фыркает.  
— В следующий раз ты даже не подумаешь её запереть, — говорит он, довольно ухмыляясь.  
Достаёт платок из кармана и с невозмутимостью, достойной первых рыцарей, принимается вытирать белесое пятно на брюках.  
Вот такой у него герой.  
Тадаши нравится. Очень.  
Тадаши, конечно же, не согласен про следующий раз.  
Ничего он не забудет уж точно.  
Он же Мистер Безопасность.  
Друг героя.


End file.
